In The Love House
by XmotionlesssoulX
Summary: Hey everyone, welcome to my very first fanfic, I hope you will enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I Do NOT own The Loud House but I do own this story plot

Warning- There is going to be some incest and some strong language involved in this story, don't read this story you don't like this kind of stuff, otherwise enjoy the story

Last thing, this is my first time writing a fanfic so please bear with me

Chapter 1

Lincoln has awoken in his bed as the sun began to rise, he sat up in his bed and looked around his room, there were posters of bands like Metallica, Motionless In White, Bullet For My Valentine, etc., he got up from his bed, he put on some black jeans with a silver studded belt, and put on a Linkin Park shirt. He walked out of his room to be approached by his one of his 11 sisters which was Luna, "Morning Lincoln", Luna said, "Morning Luna", Lincoln said, they both went to the kitchen meeting with the others, they all sat down to eat breakfast, they all ate their plate and Lincoln went up to his room. He starts practicing on his guitar and starts playing Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson, while he's playing Lucy appears to be in the vents that leads to Lincoln's room, she whispers to herself "If only he knew how much I felt about him", Lucy crawls away into her room who she shared with Lynn. In the middle of the night, Lincoln begins to fall asleep in his bed, someone came knocking on his door, Lincoln was a bit annoyed since he was really tired, Lincoln got up from his bed and opened the door to see Lynn. "What is it Lynn?" Lincoln asked, "Can I sleep in your bed tonight please? Lucy is reading her poetry and I can't sleep with her doing that" Lincoln was a bit hesitant about it, but he was too tired to argue with her, so he let her in and they both got in the bed and got under the covers. Lynn begins to get closer to Lincoln, "Lincoln…I have something to confess…i…love you" Lynn says, "I love you too Lynn" Lincoln says back, "No…like more than a brother…", Lynn whispers. Lynn starts to put her hand on Lincoln's cock, "L-lynn what are you doing? Lincoln asked, "Im making you feel good Linc" Lynn whispers. Lynn manages to find Lincoln's member and takes it out, Lynn starts to stroke it, making Lincoln moan a little bit from the pleasure he's receiving. "Lynn….that feels nice" Lincoln says, "Im glad your liking this, im sure you are gonna like what about to do next" Lynn says, Lynn had Lincoln move to his back, she starts to lick the tip of Lincoln's member, making Lincoln moan in pleasure, "Lynn, that feels so amazing" Lincoln moaned. Lynn giggled, she began to suck Lincoln's cock, deep throating it in the process, "Lynn, im gonna cum" Lincoln moans, "Let it all out little bro" Lynn says, Lincoln cums deep into Lynn's throat, Lynn decides to take off her shirt and bra, "Like what you see Lincy?" Lynn says seductively, her breasts were a D cup since she has been maturing throughout her life. Lincoln looks in awe because of how big her breasts are, "Yes, a lot" Lincoln said, he began to touch her breast, squeeze them and even suck them, Lynn began to moan from the pleasure of her 13 year old brother sucking her tits. "Linc, I want you mmmm inside of me" Lynn takes out Lincoln's rock hard dick, she took off her panties, showing her wet pussy, she got on top of Lincoln, and felt his rock hard cock go inside of her. Lynn covers her mouth so she wouldn't wake up anyone inside of the house. "Mmm Lynn it feels so fucking good", Lincoln says, "Mmm Lincoln, you're so big, I can feel your cock in my stomach" Lynn moans out, "Lynn, ugh, im-fuck, im gonna cum again", Lincoln said, Lynn got off his cock and swallowed all of his warm and sticky cum. They both went to bed after they're little fun. But they didn't know was that Luna was watching them the whole time, "I wish Lincoln knew how much I felt about him", she went back in her room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Motionless soul here, here's chapter 2 of In The Loud House**

Disclaimer- I do not own The Loud House but I do own this plot

Enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2

After Luna witnessed of what Lincoln and Lynn did in his bedroom, she felt sad because she had loved Lincoln very much, more than a brother, she loved him because of how sweet he was to everyone in the Loud residence, "I wish Lincoln knew how much I felt about him", said both Lucy and Luna in their separate rooms. The sun began to rise, both Lincoln and Lynn woke, "Mmmm that was a fun night wasn't it Lincy?" Lincoln became wide eyed because of what Lynn said, of what Lynn did to him last night, he started to remember what happened last night and began to freak out, "Lynn we can't be doing this, this was a one time thing, I was really tired and didn't know what I was doing" Lincoln said, "Aww cmon' Linc, it was fun", Lynn said, "Lynn this wasn't right, can you please leave my room now?"Lincoln said, Lynn sighed and got her clothes on and left his room. Lincoln turned on his speaker and put on the song Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, Luna woke up and sat up in her bed, the rocker got up her bed and put on her gray skirt with her signature belt wrapped around it, put on her purple shirt that showed some cleavage, she put on her knee high black boots and walked out of her room, Lucy awoke from her coffin bed and walked out of her room to go check up on Lincoln, Lucy loved him the same way that Lynn and Luna did, she loved him because of how much he loved and cared about his family, she loved how much he would do for them, Lucy knocked on Lincoln's door, Lincoln lowered down the volume, "Who is it?" Lincoln asked, "I-its me Lucy", Lucy was a very gothic vampire type of girl, for an 8 year old she knew a lot about the world and how fucked up it is, but around her family, especially Lincoln, she was sweet and kind, Lincoln got up from laying in his bed and opened the door to see the short and sweet Lucy, "Hey Lucy what's up?" Lucy looked up at Lincoln "May I come in and talk to you please" Lucy said, Lincoln let her in and sat next to each other, "So what do you wanna tell me Luce? Lucy began sweating nervously, "I….I umm…" Lincoln then began to wrap his arm and hold Lucy, Lucy began to blush, "Lucy, if there is something you wanna tell me then just tell me, you can tell me anything", Lincoln said, "Lincoln…I…love you…more than a brother…", Lucy confessed, "I've loved you for some time now and….I felt disgusted with myself because I kept thinking about you like that…" Lucy began to cry, Lincoln pulled her into the tightest hug,"I didn't know you felt like that towards me sis" Lincoln said, Lincoln then looked at her and kissed her forehead, she stopped crying, "I love you too Lucy but…we can't risk getting exposed…Lynn feels the same way about me too", Lincoln said, Lucy began to feel better, she knew that she wasn't alone about loving Lincoln, she left Lincoln's room and went to her room where Lynn was laying down, "So you love him too huh?" Lynn began to feel pale about what Lucy just said, "I-I umm…" Lynn sighs, "Yes…I love him…and you love him too?", Lynn said, Lucy nodded her head, "Well…maybe we can share him?" Lucy suggested, Lynn agreed, Luna heard what they said and decided to open the door, "I….I love him too…" The rocker said, they both looked at her in shock of what she said, Leni walked in, "Me too….", All of them loved Lincoln, they all got into a group hug, "We can all share our little Lincy", Leni said, they rest of them agreed, Luna and Leni went back to their rooms, Lucy and Lynn went back in bed, Lynn began to feel a little horny, the thought of last night came back to her, of how her and Lincoln were fucking on his bed, she felt so alive when they she went up and down on his rock hard 7 incher, she began rubbing her pussy from the thought of Lincoln shoving his big cock inside of her, Lucy saw this and began to feel hot of what she was seeing Lynn do, she couldn't resist, she got up from her bed and went to Lynn and began making out with her, Lynn feeling confused about what was her little sister was doing, Lucy broke the kiss, "Lucy why did you do that"? Lynn asked, "I couldn't stand to look at you pleasure yourself when I can do that" Lucy said, Lynn didn't care, Lucy locked the door and closed the curtains in their bedroom, she took off Lynn's red athlete shorts and panties and started to lick her sweet wet pussy, Lynn began to moan, Lucy put her tongue deep into her older sister's pussy, making her moan uncontrollably, Lynn pushed Lucy's head in deeper to feel her tongue more deep in her cunt, she came all over Lucy's cute face, Lucy begans to lick her lips,"Mmm so tasty", Lucy said seductively, "Now its turn", Lynn said, she grabbed Lucy and put her on the bed, Lynn pushes up Lucy's black dress and pulls down her black skull panties, she began to lick her little sister's pussy, Lucy quickly grabs a nearby pillow and covers her face with it and muffles her loud moaning sounds, Lynn then begans to finger her sister's sweet cunt, her moans got even louder, and finally Lucy came on Lynn's finger and her shorts. Both exausted from the nice and hot sex they had with each other.

 **Later that night**

Luna couldn't stop thinking about Lincoln, she started to get dirty thoughts about her and Lincoln fucking in his bedroom, she loved his guitar skills and how much he's progressed, she got out her dildo and took all of her clothes, she got under the covers and started to insert the toy inside her pussy, she began to moan, "Mmm…Lincoln, you're so big, I just want you fuck me all night", she started inserting it in and out, she climaxed and licked her own sweet cum, she sucked every part of the dildo and put it away, she went and fell asleep in bed, not know that Luan, the comedic clown of the Loud family, heard and saw it all, she looked down at Luna when she using her dildo. Luan thought to herself, "I guess im not the only one who feels that way about Lincy", Luan then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 **Hey guys, Motionless soul here again, just wanna say that I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, remember to leave reviews so I can see what I can do better in the future of this plot, Favorite and stay tuned for updates. See you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Motionless Soul here, Here's Chapter 3 of the Loudcest story of In The Love House**

 **Chapter 3**

Morning came along, Nobody except for Lincoln woke up, he put on his clothes, and went to the kitchen to make everyone of his sisters breakfast, he made some pancakes, eggs and sausage. Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy and Luan came downstairs to the kitchen to see their crush Lincoln making breakfast for all of them, All except for Lincoln sat down on the table, staring at their lovely Lincy while heart shapes started to form on their eyes, they really loved him, they began daydreaming about their lover, Lincoln snapped them out of it by placing their plates, "Thank you Lincy", they all said, "You're all welcome", Lincoln replied back, they all at their delicious breakfast that Lincoln made and went up to rooms, Lincoln went to his room to lie down in his bed, "Why are all my sisters acting so…"nice"?, he thought, "I mean first it was Lynn who confessed her love for me and now Lucy…..wait a minute….no…", Lincoln started to realized that Leni, Luan and Luna felt same way about him besides Lynn and Lucy, Lincoln walked out of his room and before he could walk out of the front door, "where ya goin' Lincy?" Leni asked, "Im just gonna go for a walk to clear my mind of stuff", Lincoln replied back, he walked out the door and went on a walk, he put on his earbuds and blocked the noise of the world by listening to **Ohio Is For Lovers By Hawthorne Heights,** it was starting to get a little dark outside so Lincoln decided to start heading home, as he was walking home, he saw Ronnie Ann (his ex) walking with a boy he never saw before, he started to feel a little sad but he got over it when he walked in his house, he walked upstairs and went to his room, he saw an old teddy bear that Ronnie Ann got him for his birthday, he started to feel sad because of their breakup, so the way he coped with it by playing his guitar, he played **Nothing For Me Here by Dope, In The End by Linkin Park, Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day, and Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead.** Lincoln started to break down, Luna heard all of the songs he was playing, she knew he was hurting, she opened the door and found her little brother crying on the floor, Luna was heartbroken to be seeing her little Lincy with tears rolling down his face, she ran up to Lincoln and gave him a long hug, "Why are you hugging me…its not like anyone loves me…",Lincoln said, "Bro what are you talking about? Of course we love you, there is nothing in the world to make us feel the opposite", Luna said,"We will always love you Lincoln Loud, Don't ever think that nobody loves you", Lincoln started to feel a lot better after what Luna said to him, they stared at each other for a few seconds before Lincoln passionately kissed Luna on the lips, while that was happening Luna heart was beating fast, she loved Lincoln, she loved him the same way her other sisters, Lincoln broke the kiss while the trail of saliva seperated from their lips, "Thanks Luna, I really needed to hear that from one of the best sisters I've ever had", Lincoln said, Luna started to smile after what she heard from him, they both hugged and Luna left his room, "I love you Lincoln Loud", Luna said, Luna went to bed with a smile across her face. Everyone in the house, including Lincoln, fell asleep.

Lincoln's Dream

Lincoln woke up in his bed, he saw Lynn, Lucy, Luna, Leni and Luan surrounding his bed, they were all naked, "Why are you all naked in my bedroom?", Lincoln asked, "You've been so nice and sweet to us all this time, you're the best brother we've ever had, so we all decided to give you our thanks by letting you explore our bodies", Luan said, Lincoln's member started to get rock hard, they all went to Lincoln, Luan started making out with Lincoln while he was squeezing her double D sized breasts, Leni and Luna were moving their amazing breasts up and down while Lincoln's cock were in between them, Lucy sat on Lincoln's face and Lincoln began licking her wet pussy, she began moaning in the process, Luan broke the kiss and decided while Luna and Leni were having fun with his cock, she moved them to the side and put his dick inside of her "Oh My God Lincoln, you're so big, mmmm fuck me harder", Luan moaned out, Lynn felt left out of the fun, Lincoln winked at her, Lynn decided to start making out with Lucy, "Im gonna cum" Lincoln said, every Loud sister when to his cock and Lincoln came all over them, they began to suck his cock, "I hope this never ends", Lincoln said.

Morning

Lincoln woke up in bed, he felt something tickling his member, he lifted up his blankets and saw Luan sucking his rock hard cock, "Morning Lincy, how did you sleep"?, Lincoln was feeling shocked and confused, "Luan what are you doing?", Lincoln asked, "Making you feel good silly", she said, she began licking the tip of his cock and he arched his back from the pleasure he's getting from his comedic sis, she stopped and locked his door so no one would walk in, she got on top of Lincoln and inserted his dick inside her, she gave out a loud moan, she kept going up and down until Lincoln said, "Im gonna cum Luan", she quickly got off and sucked his dick, he came down her throat and she felt the warm and gooey liquid go down her throat, Lincoln was exausted from the sex they had, Luan got her clothes on and before she left his room, she gave him a wink and said "Love ya Lincy", and then left the room, Lincoln layed in bed and thought to himself, "this is gonna be an interesting week".

 **Hey guys, Motionless Soul here again, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, make sure to leave positive reviews and favorite this, Motionless out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Motionless here, sorry I haven't updated for almost 2 months, school and other shit got in the way, anyways here's the 4th chapter of In the Love House.**

The Next Day

Lincoln woke up early in the morning, nobody was home, he had the whole house to himself, he opened his bedroom door to see a note on the other side.

"Hey Lincoln, we are gonna be gone for a few days, there is enough food to last you, take care of the house and be safe ok? You can bring only 2 friends over if u want to, anyways we all love you son, see you in a few days"

Lincoln had a big smile across his face after he read that, he already knew who he was going to bring to his house. A few minutes later, Clyde came knocking on his door, Lincoln opened to see his best friend, Clyde was wearing black skinny jeans, a Bring Me The Horizon shirt, a pair of black converse, and some band bracelets.

"Hey Clyde, come in" Lincoln said

"So your home alone for few days?" Clyde asked

"Yup, we can do whatever we want, just don't break shit in here ok?"

"Ok, lets fucking rock bro" Clyde said

Lincoln got his guitar and microphone while Clyde was setting up his drums, they played songs like **Champion by Falling In Reverse, Keep Your American Dream by Beartooth, Blind by Korn and Puppets 3 by Motionless In White.**

 **"** Holy shit man" Lincoln panted, "I haven't had this much fun in forever"

"Me neither man, hey is it cool if I spent the night here?" Clyde asked

"I mean my parents aren't here so yeah you can" Lincoln said

"Ok cool because I don't feel like going back home" Clyde said

Lincoln and Clyde started gathering food, video games and other stuff for their sleepover, they were really excited because they haven't really hung out much because of school.

"This night is gonna be hella fun, we got food, games, instruments and other stuff" Clyde said excitedly

The two teenagers played video games, ate food, and played their instruments all night, while they were having enjoying themselves, a familiar person was watching them both.

They began to start falling asleep until they heard a noise outside, they ignored and just shrugged it off as a raccoon or something, then they heard the front door unlock, they both felt pale and scared when they that.

"Lincoln, what the fuck was that?" Clyde whispered

"I don't know, my family isn't supposed to come home in a few days" Lincoln whispered back

Lincoln grabbed his switchblade he kept in his bed while Clyde pulled out his pocketknife, they slowly crept down the stairs and turned on the lights to see no one. Both of them felt so relieved

"Well, I guess it was just our imagination fucking with us" Lincoln said

Just as soon as he said that, Ronnie Ann came out with a bat and knocked both of the boys out. They both woke up to find themselves tied up in Lincoln's bedroom.

"Dude what the fuck is going on?" Lincoln said

"I don't know man, who the fuck did this?" Clyde said

Just as he said that, they saw Ronnie Ann, coming in his room

"So I see you guys are awake now, feelin' comfortable there boys?" She said with a smile on her face

"Why are you doing this Ronnie?" Lincoln asked

"Well im feelin' a little horny so you and your friend here are going to fuck me until your balls are drained"

Ronnie Ann was going to rape both of the rockers, she was filled lust, she wanted them even if it meant by force

"Ronnie please, don't do this, please we are begging you" The boys pleaded

"Shut the fuck up you fucking pussies!" Ronnie Ann yelled

They were both desperately trying to find a way to break free, that's when Ronnie Ann hit Lincoln in the head with the bat, Clyde began tearing up, seeing his best friend being mercilessly hit by his crazy ex, but then something happened, something happened inside of Lincoln, something that no one has ever saw, he changed in some sort of way

"Is that all you got you fucking pussy ass bitch?" Lincoln said while giving his ex a smile

Ronnie Ann became a lot more angry and hit him in the head again, blood dripping from the side of his head

"Strike 2 bitch, one more and you're out" Lincoln said

"Lets see how you like this shit you fucking emo freak" Ronnie Ann said with anger

She hit him again, once she did that, Lincoln smiled and said

"Strike 3, you're out"

Lincoln broke out of his ties and tackled Ronnie, he began hitting her in the face, she kneed him in the balls, making Lincoln grunt in pain, Ronnie began punching him, Lincoln grabbed the bat that was next to him and hit the crazy bitch on her temple, knocking her out. Lincoln went to Clyde and untied from his restraints.

"Holy shit Lincoln, you fucked her up a lot" Clyde said

"Well she wanted to rape us so she deserved what she got, help me with this crazy bitch"

The 2 boys carried her unconscious body to her bedroom, they both went back home, Lincoln cleaned his wounds and his house, and they both went to sleep.

Morning

The boys woke up, they both went to the kitchen to eat cereal

"Hey Im gonna head home ok?" Clyde said

"Ok, be safe alright man?" Lincoln Said

"I will" Clyde said back

Lincoln walked Clyde out the door, Lincoln closed the door and went back to lay down in his bed, Lucy was hiding in the vents, she didn't go with the family, she wanted to make sure her big brother was alright because of last night, she came into his room and hugged him tight

"Hey Lucy, I thought you were with the others" Lincoln said

"I wanted to make sure you were safe…I saw what happened last night…I wanted to help you but I was too scared…" She said as she was about to cry

"Aww Lucy don't cry, your brother took care of that bitch, she won't mess with me ever again" Lincoln reassuring her

Lucy began to kiss Lincoln, he kissed her back

"I love you Lincoln Loud, you're the best brother I ever had" Lucy said

"I love you too my little vampire" Lincoln said back

They both went to lay down on his bed under the covers, they held each other tight, Lucy began to fall asleep on her brother's chest

"I love you Lincy" she said as fell asleep

Lincoln kissed her forehead and went to sleep as well

 **Hey guys, Motionless here, just wanted to say thanks for reading, ill have the next chapter up soon, anyways Motionless out.**


	5. Chapter 5

In The Love House Ch.5

Hey guys, Motionless Soul back here once again, first of all, I just wanted to apologize for not making the next chapter sooner like I said I would, I didn't really really know how to continue it, anyways here's the 5th chapter of In the Love House.

Lincoln's Nightmare

Lincoln woke up finding himself tied up in a bed, he began to panic when he couldn't get out of his restraints, he began to look around and finds Luan and Ronnie Ann staring at him with a devilishly smile.

"Luan, Ronnie Ann, help me get out of these ropes", Lincoln said.

" Sorry but I'm afraid we can't do that, we don't wanna ruin all the fun we're gonna have with you" Luan said.

"What the fuck are you talking about Luan? Help me with these ropes" Lincoln pleaded.

Luan went up to her tied up brother and smacked him across the face

"Shut the fuck up wimp, or we'll be even more rougher with you" Luan said. "Me and Ronnie we'll be back in a few min., if you do anything stupid, we won't be so gentle with your member".

As they left, Lincoln was desperately trying to get out of his restraints, he scanned the room but found nothing, but he had an idea, he could try to break the wooden bed post that he's tied to, he began breaking the wooden posts and broke free, he opened a window to escape, as soon as he opened the window, the 2 girls busted through the door and saw they're sex toy jump out the window, Lincoln hit the ground but was unharmed, for some reason, Unstoppable by Motionless In White started playing in his head, he picked up a knife that was on the ground and began running, Luan began catching up to him and tackled him to the ground.

" So you thought you could just get away you fucking piece of shit? Well I have you now and I'm gonna fucking claim what's mine" Luan said furiously.

Luan began to punch Lincoln repeatedly in the face, he started to lose consciousness, he felt his pants being taken off.

"Let's see how much you like your sister taking advantage of you" Luan said.

Lincoln at the last second pulled out the knife he found outside and stabbed Luan right in the stomach, she yelled in agony as the knife was plunged into her abdomen, Lincoln pulled the knife out, pushed her off and ran.

Morning

Lincoln woke up to seeing Lucy on top of him

"Morning my dark prince" Lucy said as she began to kiss her brother passionately, Lincoln started to kiss back, they both began to have passionate sex, Lincoln began to thrust in and out as the princess of the underworld was moaning from the pleasure that she was recieving.

"Lucy, I'm about to cum" Said Lincoln

Lucy quickly get up from her Prince's member and swallows his seed and let's it flow down her throat, they both went back to sleep after their passionate love making.

Hey guys, Motionless Soul here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try my best to get the next one ASAP ok? Motionless out


End file.
